1. Field of the Invention
Internal combustion engines operate under a wide range of temperatures including low temperature stop-and-go service as well as high temperature conditions produced by continuous high speed driving. Stop-and-go driving, particularly during cold, damp weather conditions, leads to the formation of a sludge in the crankcase and in the oil passages of a gasoline or a diesel engine. This sludge seriously limits the ability of the crankcase oil to effectively lubricate the engine. In addition, the sludge with its entrapped water tends to contribute to rust formation in the engine. These problems tend to be aggravated by the manufacturer's lubrication service recommendations which specify extended oil drain intervals.
It is known to employ nitrogen containing dispersants and/or detergents in the formulation of crankcase lubricating oil compositions. Many of the known dispersant/detergent compounds are based on the reaction of an alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride with an amine or polyamine to produce an alkylsuccinimide or an alkenylsuccinamic acid as determined by selected conditions of reaction.
It is also known to chlorinate alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride prior to the reaction with an amine or polyamine in order to produce a reaction product in which a portion of the amine or polyamine is attached directly to the alkenyl radical of the alkenyl succinic acid or anhydride. The thrust of many of these processes is to produce a product having a relatively high level of nitrogen in order to provide improved dispersancy in a crankcase lubricating oil composition.
With the introduction of four cylinder internal combustion engines which must operate at relatively higher engine speeds or RPM's than conventional 6- and 8-cylinder engines in order to produce the required torque output, it has become increasingly difficult to provide a satisfactory dispersant lubricating oil composition.
Another problem facing the lubricant manufacturer is that of seal deterioration in the engine. All internal combustion engines use elastomer seals, such as Viton seals, in their assembly. Over time, these seals are susceptible to serious deterioration caused by the lubricating oil composition. A lubricating oil composition that degrades the elastomer seals in an engine is unacceptable to engine manufacturers and has limited value.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel lubricating oil additive.
Another object is to provide a lubricating oil composition which can withstand the stresses imposed by modern internal combustion engines.
A still further object is to provide a novel lubricating oil composition which does not degrade elastomer seals in internal combustion engines.
2. Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,892 and 4,048,080 disclose alkenylsuccinimides formed from the reaction of an alkenylsuccinic anhydride and an alkylene polyamine and their use as dispersants in a lubricating oil composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,876 discloses reaction products prepared by reacting a monocarboxylic acid with a polyalkylene polyamine followed by a reaction of the intermediate product with an alkenyl succinic acid anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,936 discloses a process for preparing an aliphatic amine lubricant additive which involves reacting an alkylene amine, a polymer substituted succinic acid and an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,150 discloses lubricating oil compositions containing dispersant-detergent mono- and dialkyl-succinimides or bis(alkenylsucinimides).
Netherlands Pat. No. 7,509,289 discloses the reaction product of an alkenyl succinic anhydride and an aminoalcohol, namely a tris(hydroxymethyl) aminomethane.
U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 334,774, filed on Dec. 28, 1981, discloses a hydrocarbyl-substituted succinimide dispersant having a secondary hydroxy-substituted diamine or polyamine segment and a lubricating oil composition containing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,205 discloses alkenyl succinimide and borated alkenyl succinimide dispersants for a lubricating oil with impaired diesel dispersancy in which the dispersant is treated with an oil-soluble strong acid.
U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 795,023, filed on Nov. 4, 1985, discloses an additive which improves the dispersancy and viton seal compatibility of a lubricating oil. The additive is a reaction product of a polyethylene amine and an alkenyl succinic acid anyhdride.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,892, and 4,048,080 and of applications, Ser. Nos. 334,774 and 795,023, are incorporated herein by reference.